Human Transmutation
by MagickSennyo
Summary: The Elrics find a girl struggling with the death of her best friend.


The town was small and housed only two alchemists. Ed had heard whispers of the Philosophers stone here; rumors that were, for once, good. The two alchemists were best friends who sought the stone to cure illness—with no ulterior motive. Such a pure wish drew Ed in, since he was sure there'd be no human sacrifice involved.

As the two brothers approached the house they felt a crackle of alchemic energy and walked faster. A flash of blue, then purple glared through the windows of the house and Ed broke into a run, Al close behind him. Ed burst through the door to the house and froze.

The array was drawn in chalk on the wooden floor, but was smeared at the edge where a young girl sat. In the middle was a sheet covered object, presumably the body she wanted to resurrect. Ed looked between the two. The girl was sobbing and mumbling to herself, all the while rocking in such a way that the array was becoming further smudged and would probably kill her if activated. Her hands rose shakily as she prepared to start again.

"No!" Ed yelled, running at her.

She looked up at him with wide, wild eyes and slammed her hands down—but they never hit. Metal hands held hers gently, but firmly, away from the array.

"What were you thinking!" Ed yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"My Libby, no my Libby…" She cried, falling limp against Al's solid body.

Ed was at a loss. He knew the pain, acutely, that drove one towards human transmutation. Nothing, not even the fear of your own mortality, could stop you.

"What happened?" Al asked softly.

She did not move from her perch on Al's chest. Her voice was exhausted, the array itself was probably enough to drain her in her grief stricken state.

"She was on her work to at the post office just outside of town when the car went out of control and she crashed. They said it killed her instantly. When I heard about an accident, I knew it had to be her, were the only ones in town with a car. I ran to the site and when I saw her, when I saw that she was dead, I took her. I had to revive her, I can't live without her!" The tears came again, harder than ever.

"Are you here to arrest me, Mr. State Alchemist?" She asked brokenly, her tear filled gaze on his pocket watch.

"No…" Ed faltered, toying with his gloved hand.

"Else I'd have to arrest myself too." He pulled the glove from his right arm.

Her eyes grew wide as she stared at the meal displayed before her.

"It takes from you. It took my arm and my leg, hell; it took Al's whole body! If you want to see her so badly then I suggest suicide over human transmutation, its less painful. Though I'm sure your friend would prefer you did neither, I'm sure my mother wishes I hadn't." The monster that had been his mother flashed before his eyes and he shook his head to clear it.

Ed held out his hand and pulled her to her feet.

"You just have to let her go, as hard as that sounds. This sin is not one you want to commit."

The two brothers helped her bury her friend and clean away all traces of the array. It wasn't until they were done that Ed mentioned the reason for their visit.

"Anna, how were you and Libby trying to create the Philosophers stone without human sacrifice?"

She turned to face him slowly.

"We were trying to draw the sickness out of people. Once we'd collected enough, all like virus and bacteria, we believed it'd have enough energy to create a permanent stone. One we could use to permanently cure disease, to stop children from growing up without parents." She smiled wanly. "But I'm afraid I have no head for logic. That was Libby's job. I'm nothing without her."

"You're never 'nothing' Anna." Al laid a hand on her shoulder. "You just have to try a little harder."

She smiled a real smile this time.

"I guess you're right. And if I ever figure it out, you'll be the first person I tell, Edward Elric." She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered, and then let him go.

Once alone she spoke into the darkness.

"I love you Libby, and I'll find a way to carry on, both in my life and in our work."

As the brothers walked into the night, Ed's arm found its way into Al's, and in silence they began the trek back to Central.


End file.
